Where DC Talk went to die, a BlimeyCow Fanfic
by narniaiscool
Summary: Big Headed Kid is having a boring day. He suddenly finds himself in a strange place with TobyMac, Hipsters, and grilled cheese sandwiches. I do not own BlimeyCow, Tobymac, or As Cities Burn or Pompton Lakes.


Big Headed Kid looked out of the window of the small room where he was sitting. He watched rain pour down the glass. Taking a bite of his grilled cheese sandwich, he rooted for a particularly large drop of water as it raced ahead of the others that were on their way down to the bottom of the window. He took another bite of his sandwich and then groaned as the large drop mixed with several other drops and crashed to the ground.

What a boring day.

Josh, Jordan and Kelly were in the BCAN studio, recording their first-ever BlimeyCow podcast, and of course they had left Big Headed Kid alone here, in the boring video room, with nothing but the camera and the black backdrop to keep him company. Kelly had made him a couple of grilled cheese sandwiches but, he thought as he took the last delicious bite, how long did she think that two grilled cheeses were going to last?

BHK paced around the room, getting more and more angry as he went. It seemed like every day Jordan promised to include him in a video, but he was in them less and less. His anger bubbled inside of him until he decided to go and give the Taylor kids a pice of his mind. He tugged on his Awana Sparks vest, adjusted his glasses, and grabbed the door handle. He whipped the door open, expecting to see the Taylor house's hallway, but instead found himself in the midst of clouds.

Shaking his head, BHK slammed the door shut, and then opened it again, only to find that the clouds were still there.

_That dirty hipster!_ Big Headed Kid thought to himself. _I bet he did this!_

There was nothing else to do but to step onto one of the clouds. BHK found that the cloud was incredibly sturdy and held his weight. He looked and saw that the clouds made a path that lead to a huge castle floating on one very big cloud. So he walked down the path and came to the front door.

His first instinct was to knock on the door. But what if a scary ogre lived in there? He shook his head and decided to leave when the door opened, and to BHK's surprise, TobyMac stepped out.

"Hello Big Headed Kid." TobyMac said.

"What is going on?" BHK asked.

"This is where DC Talk came when it died. The other guys are here too. But I have something so show you first. Come on."

BHK followed TobyMac inside of the castle. There were shelves that lined the walls and on those shelves, there were millions upon millions of bottles of apple cider vinegar. There was a huge window with two staircases in front of it, and TobyMac began to climb one of them, BHK in tow.

BHK looked out of the window, and saw, to his surprise, not a cloudy landscape, but a jousting ring with two knights seated upon horses. They crashed into each other, and were knocked from their horses. One of the knights sprung up and pulled his sword from a scabbard, and the other produced a mace, and they both began to fight. BHK suddenly felt TobyMac standing next to him.

"The one with the mace is As Cities Burn, and the other is Pompton Lakes. They're fighting for the position of God's chosen band." TobyMac gestured with his hand. "Come on, I have to show you something."

BHK and Toby climbed the staircase and finally came to the top. Toby pointed to a door.

"Go through that door," He insisted. "And you'll understand."

Big Headed Kid walked to the door and opened it. Inside were millions upon millions of steaming hot grilled cheese sandwiches, and in the middle of the room was a T.V. that was playing _Finding Nemo_.

"That's right," TobyMac said, coming to stand behind BHK. "All the grilled cheese you can eat. And all the PG movies you could ever want to watch."

"What's going on?" BHK asked, reaching for one of the tempting morsels.

"You can stay here." Toby said. "Jordan, Josh and Kelly don't need you any longer. They don't appreciate you. Stay here, and you can have everything you want. You can even send the Taylors one final Messyage."

Big Headed Kid paused with his hand just above a cheesy delight. "What's the catch?" He asked.

"Nothing much. You just have to tell us who Batman's alter ego is!"

"No!" BHK turned to TobyMac. "I'd never tell you!"

Toby's eyes suddenly glowed red. "Then I will just have to torture it out of you!" And with that, he pulled at the skin of his face and his TobyMac mask came off to reveal a huge, evil hipster. He gave a mighty howl and all of a sudden, thousands of hipsters appeared at the top of the stairs. Big Headed Kid screamed and dove down the stairs as the hipsters chased after him shouting things like, "I liked it before it was cool," and "I wear it ironically."

BHK ran out of the castle, grabbing a bottle of apple cider vinegar as he went. He ran down the cloud path and stopped at the door. The hipsters were closing in on him. He grabbed the handle and pulled, but the door was locked. He tried hitting the apple cider vinegar bottle against the lock, but nothing happened. He looked at the crazy hipsters closing in on him, and said a final prayer, but just when he was about to be grabbed by one very hip hipster, he awoke in the video studio.

Big Headed Kid looked around and felt the floor. He ran to the door and swung it open to find the hallway with a surprised Jordan, Josh and Kelly standing in it.

"What's going on, Big Headed Kid?" Jordan asked.

"Nothing, I guess." BHK responded, closing the door. He walked back inside, realizing that he must have been dreaming the whole thing. He shook his head and returned to the window as Kelly and Josh walked in.

"I have another grilled cheese for you." Kelly said, handing him a plate.

"Thanks," Big Headed Kid said.

"Hey," Josh called. "What's this bottle of apple cider vinegar doing on the floor?"


End file.
